Sórdido Delirio
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Después de su encuentro con Gaara, Sasuke tiene uun "desahogo" recordando a su más odiado y preciado amigo. SasuNaru


**Todo los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **El fanart le pertenece a narutine, quien tiene su página en devianart.**

* * *

 **SÓRDIDO DELIRIO.**

Se encontraba en la oscuridad absoluta, ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. Le agradaba caminar ahí, sin un atisbo de luz. Su venganza lo era todo para él y la tendría, era su nueva forma de vida y moriría por ella si es que era necesario.

Estaba acostado en su cama, meditando en su próximo ataque cuando las palabras de Gaara volvieron a resonar en su mente.

Un atisbo de luz, pensó. Era ya tarde para él visualizar alguna pequeña luz en su mundo de oscuridad. Eso pensaba el hasta que lo escuchó.

— Sasuke — escuchó una vocecilla débil en una pequeña luz amarilla pálida que se había formado en lo lejano.

Gruñó de molestia y cansancio, ¿Por qué tenía que regresar a atormentarlo? ¿Por qué en su soledad tenía que regresar a torturarlo en su mente?

Se levantó con rapidez, gruñendo por la incomodidad que tenía en su cuerpo, y notó lo que más odiaba, lo que esa simple voz que sonaba casi como un susurro en su cabeza provocaba en él. Sintió el calor apoderarse de su cuerpo y su respiración se volvió pesada.

Lo odiaba, así tenía que ser; se repetía como si fuese un mantra que pudiese cambiar lo que sentía.

Él que se había entregado a la oscuridad absoluta por decisión propia para cumplir sus deseos, no podía y no ¿Quería? Ser liberado por pálidos destellos amarillos. Pero aun así, aun contra su voluntad no pudo evitar dirigir su mano al origen del calor, Gruñendo de placer cuando llegó hasta ahí y estrujó la sabana de la cama,, formando un puño para contener todo lo que sentía.

Su mano se movía sin control, subiendo arriba y abajo, apretando en los lugares que más placer le daban. Su respiración aumentaba, gruñía tratando de controlar inútilmente su voz, soltando pequeños gemidos roncos, sintiendo que poco a poco llegaba su liberación.

Lo odia, se repetía mil veces en la mente, lo odia por invadir sus pensamientos, por hacerle dudar sobre su camino, por poner su cuerpo así simplemente al pronunciar su nombre; ese que había elegido en la tumba de su hermano y que lo cumpliría a pesar de cualquier costo.

Lo detestaba, pero aun así no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a su voz, a sus gestos, a esa maldita sonrisa. Y por eso SE odiaba también. ¿Cómo podría llevar a cabo su venganza si es que él lo envolvía en ese calor cada vez que lo escuchaba o asaltaba su mente?

Los movimientos de su mano aumentaron y con la otra estrujó la sabana, mientras que ocultaba su rostro en la almohada.

No quería decirlo — Naruto — soltó el nombre entre gruñidos, al igual que llegó su liberación.

Su respiración se regulaba poco a poco y su mirada se tensaba más, mientras se hacía la misma promesa después de sus liberaciones: Lo mataría para liberarse de esa luz y así poder seguir su descenso a la oscuridad. Sonrió ante esa idea.

* * *

…

* * *

— Tú y yo, sasuke — dijo el ninja naranja — ¿te fue posible leer dentro de mi corazón? — Preguntó — ¿viste lo que pasara si ambos peleamos? Ambos moriremos — soltó con decisión.

* * *

…

* * *

— Él único que puede con ese odio soy yo — indicó con resolución — llevaré la carga de tu odio y moriré contigo.

— ¿Naruto, qué pasa contigo? — Le preguntó furioso — ¿Por qué estas obsesionado conmigo?

— Porque somos amigos — le respondió con una sonrisa, que le hizo enfurecer más. — Si yo muero, morimos los dos, Sasuke

Sasuke sonrió de lado, soberbiamente —bien, entonces te matare primero — Y te arrastraré conmigo a la oscuridad, pensó.

Mientras se iba a con Madara. La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y la idea tomaba fuera, Lo arrastraría a su oscuridad para encerrarlo y apagar esa luz que lo molestaba en sus momentos de debilidad.

Lo atraparía para atormentarlo así como él era torturado en sus momentos de soledad, para que gritara su nombre por todas las veces que él gritó el suyo. Lo mantendría dentro de su oscuridad, para que nadie lo encuentre, para que sea solo de él.

Y así le pertenezca totalmente.

* * *

 **Algo corto que nació al ver el encuentro de Sasuke y Gaara y se consolidó con la charla de Naruto y el Uchiha.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
